


Lux mundi

by nesrin



Series: Fiat lux [7]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hell, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesrin/pseuds/nesrin
Summary: "It's Nick," she said. Her words were hardly coherent, but Lucifer recognized it. The knot in his stomach sank further."Ms. Spellman? What is wrong with Nick?" Lucifer asked, springing up and gripping the phone tightly.Or: Nick ends up in Hell, and Lucifer has to save him.





	Lux mundi

**Author's Note:**

> This story (and series) is Canon Divergent from Lucifer Season 3 and Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Part 1. I'm taking bits of canon and fitting them to this timeline.

Lucifer had settled into his new normal. He worked with the LAPD, or more specifically with Chloe. Every Wednesday, he picked Trixie up from school for her piano lessons. Nick was splitting his time between Los Angeles and Greendale, but the past few weeks he'd stayed in Greendale exclusively to support Sabrina. He kept up daily calls, and Persephone had made a few trips over just for her peace of mind. Lucifer trusted Persephone to protect him, even if she wasn't supposed to be at that stupid school. Witch's familiars were supposed to know that and prevent danger, weren't they? They hardly followed the rules. When Lucifer was struck by an uneasy feeling, he assumed it was him being overprotective. He knew Nick would be busy tonight, resolving to call in the morning. Surely he was just missing his son. He was so excited for Nick to be with him that the time between visits was more difficult. 

Unfortunately his uneasy feeling was proven all too accurate when his phone rang with a number he didn't know. Many people called him for favors, so he tried to suppress the knot in his stomach. He was unprepared for the sudden crying on the other end. 

"Hello? Is there something you need?" he asked. The feminine voice on the other end choked back a sob. 

"It's Nick," she said. Her words were hardly coherent, but Lucifer recognized it. The knot in his stomach sank further. 

"Ms. Spellman? What is wrong with Nick?" Lucifer asked, springing up and gripping the phone tightly. It felt like ice in his veins. He was truly terrified for the first time in his life; not even his Fall could compare to the idea something happened to his son. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I couldn't stop him," she continued. Lucifer gripped the bar so tightly that a sudden crack appeared across the width. 

"Ms. Spellman, I need you to tell me exactly what happened," he said, voice devoid of emotion. He practiced it enough times that it fell into place easily, even as his emotions ran rampant.

"He's in Hell," she finally uttered, voice breaking. Lucifer wished it was a joke, but part of him knew it was true before she spoke. His worst fear was coming true, all because he left his son without protection. The sudden feeling of worry made sense now. Sabrina managed to get a semblance of an explanation out as he started forming a plan. 

"I will bring him back," Lucifer promised. He hung up the phone and dialed Maze, only needing a few words to explain the situation. She was at his side and ready to travel by the time he sent messages to Amenadiel and Chloe. 

* * *

Lucifer and Maze flew to the throne room first. Lucifer had expected Nick to be on the throne, maybe chained to it, but he should have been there. They took him to have a new ruler, so why wasn't he there? Paimon crept into the room, feeling his king's presence. 

"Where is he?" Lucifer asked, eyes flaming as he stared at Paimon. 

"They took him to a room, my lord. I wasn't able to stop them," he said. 

"Who are they?" Maze asked, flicking her blades in preparation. Lucifer was trying to push down the absolute terror the statement brought him. It was the one thing he was always scared of; Hell torturing his son. 

"Beleth, Foras, and Valefar," Paimon explained. "They are leading, and many others followed them."

Lucifer snapped, calling the Hellhounds to him quickly. He gave them instructions to find Nick first, and Gwyllgi led the charge. Lucifer was sure Nick would be proud at the youngest Hound's determination and focus on the task. He followed them, knowing Maze and Paimon would catch up if he went too fast. Getting to Nick was more important. The Hellhounds stopped abruptly before a dark, wooden door. There was an upside down cross cut out of the top, and Lucifer felt his stomach drop. He took a deep breath, opening the door. Terrified of what he would see, Lucifer fought the urge to close his eyes. 

Whatever he was expecting, like a Witch Hunt or Astra in danger or maybe even Sabrina, could never compare to what he actually found. Lucifer stopped in his tracks. The room looked identical to his penthouse, and Nick was standing by the piano. Perhaps the most surprising was someone exactly like him standing by the bar. Nick had tears streaming down his cheeks as the Lucifer-lookalike gloated about his lavish life and how happy he was to be single and free. He was telling Nick to leave, that he didn't want a kid hampering his style anymore. Least of all a half-human who couldn't even control demons. Lucifer heard the reverberation in the word "useless" that told him how much it hurt Nick. He was his son's worst fear. 

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'll try harder," Nick said, sobbing. The lookalike laughed, downing a glass of alcohol. Lucifer was stuck to his spot, drowning in shame and his own memories.

"You'll never fit into my family," it said, unfurling white wings. "You never could."

"Nick, don't listen to it," Lucifer said, still unable to move. Nick didn't seem to hear him as the lookalike continued its tirade. "Nicholas, love, I'm right here. That isn't me." 

"I will do whatever you want, Dad. Please don't leave me here on Earth," he said. The fresh wave of tears unlocked Lucifer's legs. He walked past the lookalike to stand in front of Nick. He first held Nick's left arm, using his other hand on Nick's cheek to turn it to his own eyes. 

"Nick, I'm right here. That isn't me. I didn't say that. I never would," Lucifer said. 

"Dad?" Nick asked, eyes cloudy with confusion. 

"You are in Hell, Nick. Please come with me," Lucifer said, tugging his arm toward the door. His son stayed rooted in the spot, eyes going back to the lookalike. 

"I can't leave. I have to help him. I have to convince him I can."

"You have nothing to convince me of, Nick. You are perfect," Lucifer said. He pulled Nick closer, pulling him into his chest, feeling the dampness of tears through his shirt. He remembered doing the same so many times when his son was younger. Now, almost an adult, Nick didn't admit fears or bury his face in Lucifer's shoulder often. Lucifer hoped the physical contact would help. 

"Dad? I don't…" Nick began, squeezing his fists into the shirt. 

"Nick, this is Hell. And you are going to leave this room on your own. Don't listen to that thing. Son, I love you more than anything. Please come with me."

Nick's eyes had cleared. The lookalike was repeating earlier statements about how he never loved Nick and how much of a burden he was, but it seemed like Nick wasn't listening.

"Let's go, Nick," Lucifer said, gripping his son's other hand. He backed to the door, avoiding the lookalike that changed to yelling obscenities at them. Nick squeezed Lucifer's hand, breathing shakily. Even when they were outside, with the dark wooden door closed, he couldn't take a deep breath. Ash swirled around them as their noses filled with brimstone. 

"Dad? What happened?" Nick asked, tear tracks drying on his cheeks. The Hellhounds placed themselves between him and the door, blocking anything from exiting. Gwyllgi whined, straining from his position to nuzzle against Nick's leg. Nick absently reached down, burying a hand in the shaggy black fur. 

"Some demons brought you down here. They wanted, well, it doesn't matter because they won't exist much longer. Let's get you out of here," Lucifer said, putting an arm around Nick's shoulder firmly. He twitched his head for Gwyllgi to follow as he was calming Nick. 

"That was it? One of the rooms?" Nick asked. He almost felt recognition at the outside of the door, but couldn't place it. "Who made it?" 

"You," Lucifer said carefully, quietly. "It takes what your deepest fears and guilts are. It will just keep happening to you."

"It felt so real. Like it was…you. Not just your voice, the feeling."

"That's why I never wanted you here. The rooms trap you. They are made to torture you specifically." Part of Lucifer desperately wanted to know why that was his door. How did he even remember it? He'd only seen it when he was six months old. And he also wanted to think about anything except himself in that room. 

Nick continued to follow him silently, brushing his fingers on Gwyllgi's fur. Maybe it had been right. He wasn't made for this place. He never would be. He couldn't help his dad.

"I'm sorry you had to come rescue me," Nick said. 

"Son, you have no reason to be sorry. Those demons, on the other hand, will wish they never even thought of you," Lucifer explained. "Nicholas, you mean the world to me. If I didn't make that abundantly clear, I am sorry."

"Nicky!" Maze shouted, quickly wrapping him in a hug before pulling back, appraising him for injuries. 

"I'm fine, Mazikeen," Nick said, hand still buried in Gwyllgi's fur. 

"Where are they?" Lucifer asked Paimon. 

"We found out where their hideout is and trapped them in the throne room," the demon replied. Lucifer carefully nodded, striding toward the room. He stopped Nick outside it, not wanting to subject him to any more pain. 

"You stay here with Mazikeen," he said. Nick immediately protested, so he continued, "Then I don't have to worry if you're safe. I know she will protect you."

"Come on, Nick. We'll be fine," Maze said. She wanted to take her revenge, but he came first. 

"Dad, please. I've been useless enough," Nick argued. 

"You aren't useless!" Lucifer said, voice reverberating with power and command. Nick shrank back a little, making Lucifer scrub his face. "Son, please."

"My lord, perhaps it is better if he goes in. We can keep an eye on all of them," Paimon said. Lucifer glared at him before stiffly nodding and throwing the doors open. 

"Beleth, you couldn't even manage a half-decent team," Lucifer said, eyes turning red with anger. He resisted the full body change, keeping Nick in mind. 

"My lord! We have awaited your return," Beleth said, throwing himself to the ground. 

"And you took it upon yourself to force me back by kidnapping my son and torturing him?" Lucifer said, baring his teeth. 

"No! We only wished to make him suitable to succeed you."

"How does locking him in a room prepare him?" 

Beleth stayed silent. Lucifer turned his glare to the other two. Foras broke first. 

"He needed to experience true pain to ascend the throne," Foras said quietly. "Just as you did when you Fell."

Many things happened at once. Nick choked at the statement while Lucifer roared. Paimon surged forward, holding his scythe to Foras's throat. Maze threw one of the blades she was twirling at them, pinning Valefar and Beleth to the ground as it pierced their clothes. 

"You do not speak of that time," Paimon ordered. Lucifer was reminded of how thoroughly he trusted the demon, second only to Mazikeen. Paimon had been the one who helped him convert the Pit. 

"Your plans were to put him on the throne? Because I haven't been here?" Lucifer asked, quickly cutting through the anger. He was ready to get his son out of Hell, and that began with what he would do to the three demons. 

"We never wanted to replace you, My Lord. But it has been so long, and we found the rumors of your spawn to be true. You can continue your time on Earth, and he can assume the throne until you return," Beleth said. 

"No, he won't. He will never have to sit on that throne," Lucifer said. "You have committed a gross infraction against myself and my son. You can no longer be trusted."

"Please let me take care of them, sire," Paimon said, scythe pressing farther into Foras's neck. 

"No, that would be too easy. They were going to torture Nick for who knows how long. They can receive the same, in the Pit," Lucifer said. He only let himself revel in their fear for a few minutes. "Nicholas, stay here."

Without any more words, Lucifer disappeared with the three demons. Maze's blade stuck into the ground, and Paimon's scythe was suddenly prodding air. Nick was glad Gwyllgi was there to ground him. Neither demon was surprised by Lucifer's reappearance. 

"There is a clear power vacuum without me here. We must address that, Paimon," Lucifer said, brushing ash from his shoulder. Nick noticed Lucifer wasn't looking at him. "You shall take the throne, Paimon."

"My Lord, with all respect, I could never replace you," Paimon said, dropping to his knees. 

"You already have. It's just official now. You will be the regent of Hell when I am away, which I intend to be for a long time," Lucifer said. "You are the only one I trust to do this."

Nick was transfixed as they promptly performed a ceremony to give Paimon dominion over the throne. It involved a blood ritual to establish a connection, and Nick knew he should have been more prepared considering how many witch rituals involve blood. Maze tried distracting him, asking about school, but that only reminded him of Sabrina's tears. He was full of anxiety by the time they were finished despite Gwyllgi's brushing against him. The Hellhound was whining when Lucifer said it was time to go. 

"Oh, Paimon, you will be missing one Hound until further notice," Lucifer said, staring at the creature that appeared attached to his son's leg. 

* * *

Lucifer landed the group in his penthouse. Maze drifted to the bar, grabbing three glasses and two bottles at the same time. Nick headed over to the sofa, finally relaxing as he sank down. Gwyllgi curled up next to him on the floor. Lucifer rolled his shoulders from the flight before leaning back against the cracked bar. He retrieved his phone, sending quick messages to Chloe, Amenadiel, and Sabrina. He told them that Nick was safe, but they needed time to recover before contact. The acrid smell of brimstone hung in the apartment, and ash began littering the floor as they moved. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect myself, Dad," Nick said. Lucifer immediately tensed again. 

"I left you alone and vulnerable. No matter what magical powers you have, they are no match for Hell. I should have listened when you wanted Gwyllgi around when you were younger," Lucifer said, walking to sit on the opposite end of the sofa. 

"A Hellhound might stand out, especially since we can't take familiars to the Academy."

"I don't care what they think. He isn't leaving your side," Lucifer insisted, doing the glass Maze poured. 

"It was my fault, not yours."

"Nicky, I hate them, but they are crafty bastards. They would have gotten you no matter what you did," Maze said, downing her own glass. Nick had taken a careful sip of his own, enjoying the burn.

"He will protect you. You know how to conjure and banish him, so you can always bring him back if he needs to go away. But for the immediate future, keep him there," Lucifer said. He seemed to have a silent conversation with Gwyllgi, who nodded and propped his head at Nick's feet. 

"I think you might have been right, you know," Nick said, then grinned. "Hell is full of ash. Bit dirtier than I like."

Lucifer looked at him for a second before breaking out into quiet chuckles. Maze rolled her eyes, reclining back in the chair.

"I'll have it cleaned tomorrow. We'll just have to deal with the smell for tonight," Lucifer said. Part of him considered doing it himself, because he hated the reminder blatantly remaining on the floor. Nick watched him carefully before raising a hand. A few subtle movements later, all of the ash disappeared. Maze whistled in appreciation. Lucifer looked at him, wondering how he got so lucky. "You're getting better at that."

"Sabrina keeps me on my toes. It's a challenge to stay ahead of her," Nick admitted. Lucifer patted his shoulder carefully, brushing invisible lint from him.

"You shouldn't have had to go down there," Lucifer said. "We should talk-" 

"No. I don't want to talk about it. Just forget it happened," Nick said, downing his drink. A past Lucifer would have probably agreed with that, but present Lucifer had been going to Linda for too long to let it go. 

"Nick, I saw what was happening in that room. I need to tell you-" 

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired," Nick said, jumping up and leaving his glass on the table. He fled the room before either Maze or Lucifer could say anything. Gwyllgi trotted along behind him, and they heard Persephone hoot when he closed the door. 

"Linda would have a field day with that," Maze said. "What was in his room?" 

Lucifer shook his head. If there was anyone he could talk about it with, it would be her. But it felt like betraying his son's privacy. 

"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you what it looked like. The door. It was the one from…where we found him," Lucifer admitted. That door haunted his nightmares for a long time after they found him and still showed up occasionally. He expected Maze to be shocked, having been the one to burn it to the ground, but she seemed unsurprised. "Mazikeen, what did you do?" 

"Nick had questions. It was years ago. I still had the files. You didn't want to talk about it after we left him and returned to Hell, and I know that hasn't changed. So I stepped in, helped him find the answer to his questions without you."

"Maze, you should have told me. There were things in there that he never needed to see," Lucifer said, rubbing his hand through his hair. 

"I took the…more graphic things out. I'm not oblivious, whatever you and Chloe think," she said, drinking another glass. "He was a little upset, but he was glad he could find out what happened."

"Still, I should have been the one to tell him."

"Yeah, you should have."

Lucifer let the accusatory statement settle, wondering if it would be more efficient to drink directly from the bottle. The worst part is Maze was right. Lucifer had plenty of chances to explain the past to Nick, but he dodged them. It was a lot easier when he only saw him once a year. He'd mentioned his own siblings, told stories of him and Maze in Hell, and even went on tangents about playing with Mozart or Shakespeare borrowing ideas. Somehow he never found the time to give his son a better picture of his mother and how she was a hero. He never gave him the piece of mind that anyone who hurt him would be swiftly dealt with. Lucifer couldn't talk about it because it still felt fresh, but Maze could. She had stepped up more than he ever imagined from the moment they found the too-skinny baby in a cot in the corner of a desecrated church. 

"When?" Lucifer asked quietly. 

"A few years ago. His fifteenth birthday, I think. It was before his Dark Baptism. They had started preparing him, and he wanted to know about that side of himself," Maze said, fixing Lucifer with a stare. 

"So he had to learn about all of the pain and torture before he pledged himself to me?" Lucifer was avoiding her eyes, rolling his glass around in his hands.

"I think you should ask him. But yes, he did need to learn that. Wouldn't it be worse if he went through with the ceremony and didn't know why he has no mother or why he is so far from where he was born? Didn't he deserve to understand why you trust so few witches?" Maze stared for a few minutes before adding,"I'm going to head down to my old apartment. You two need some time, but I won't be far away. Just….go talk to him, Lucifer. It’s what Linda would say."

Lucifer watched her leave through the elevator, barely giving him another glance as the doors closed. For all of their disagreements, Lucifer felt uncomfortable that his logical side agreed with her so quickly. He should have been less emotional and better prepared his son. Maybe he could have kept him from going through with his Dark Baptism. Maybe he wouldn't have been at that school where the demons could apparently access him so easily. Instead of being honest, he gave half answers and forced Nick to look elsewhere. That ends tonight. 

Lucifer knocked on the door, opening it after a quiet reply. Nick was sprawled on the bed, holding a book to read while Gwyllgi lay with his head on Nick's lap. Persephone perched on the headboard of the bed. Lucifer noticed the all-too-familiar, weathered copy of  _ The Divine Comedy _ . A small chuckle escaped despite his sour mood.

"I have to complain. I didn't meet any great sinners of history. No Trojans or crooked popes. I don't think it was worth the hype," Nick said, still looking at the book but not telling Lucifer to leave. He cautiously went over and pulled out Nick's desk chair, turning it around to face his son. 

"We can't let the secret out or it will ruin our admission numbers," Lucifer tentatively joked back.

"He did get one thing right." 

"What was that?" 

Lucifer waited for the answer, terrified it would be something about himself. His son being forced to Hell already made this day more than he could bear, plus what was behind Nick's door. If Nick said the words - even if he was completely valid - Lucifer wasn't sure what he would do. 

"The contrapasso is fitting," Nick said. "Take a boy who always wants to be with his father in Hell and have him there, being told he doesn't belong and isn't wanted. Truly ingenious."

Lucifer didn't think his heart could drop anymore until Nick said those words. He was the one who hurt his son. Lucifer made him feel like that. 

"Nick, please understand that wasn't me. Be angry with me all you want, but I didn't say those things. I never would. I love you more than anything," Lucifer said. 

"Then why was that the first time I went there?" 

This old argument. Nick insisting, begging, demanding, and asserting that he should go to Hell. It broke Lucifer's heart each time. He truly wondered if this was some special new torture from his Father. 

"Nick, I hope you can understand that what you just went through and why I never wanted or want you to go there," Lucifer began. "It's dangerous and painful and scary."

"But if I knew what was happening, I could have been ready."

"Nick, nothing can prepare you. I almost got trapped in one of those rooms. I invented those rooms, and I still couldn't leave."

Nick put the book down and scratched Gwyllgi's head. One arm was under his head while the other was buried in the Hellhound's fur. He looked like someone would perfectly pose someone to seem casual, but the tightness in his shoulders and clenched jaw told the truth. He desperately wanted to appear unaffected. 

"How did they get you? Sabrina called, but she couldn't explain much," Lucifer said, changing directions. 

"It's stupid." Nick was staring at the wall, avoiding all eye contact.

"Nicholas, either tell the truth or you can stay here for the next hundred years. Maybe I'll let you go down to Lux on special occasions."

"They said you needed help. That you were finally asking for me," Nick admitted. Persephone cooed softly, trying to comfort him. 

"Nick, I always need you. You are my son. Every second you're away, I worry about you."

"They had your coin. I didn't have time to call you. They said it was urgent. I had to trust them."

"It's my fault. I had dozens of those coins down there, but you wouldn't know that because I never explained what it was. I never explained a lot," Lucifer said. It was annoying when Maze was right. "I'm sorry, Nick. I imagine that I haven't given you a full picture since the only demon you know is Maze, and trusting her is never a question."

"Honestly, it wouldn't matter," Nick said quietly. Lucifer waited for him to add to it, but Nick focused on Gwyllgi. 

"Since the moment I first saw you, everything I've done was to protect you from ever having to experience that. I failed at that, and worse, I have obviously failed in showing you that you are more important to me than anything. If I have to go back there to protect you for the rest of eternity, I will gladly do so."

Nick tossed the book onto the bedside table, landing next to one if his star lamps. 

"I think I just need some rest for now, Dad," Nick said. Lucifer nodded silently. He glanced around the room, suddenly worried about the protection. Gwyllgi and Persephone were both going to be watching, and he should be able to tell from anywhere in the penthouse. 

"I love you, son. The circumstances are not the best, but I'm glad you are here for now," Lucifer said, giving a quick but tight hug. Nick nodded, flicking his hand so the lamps turned down before Lucifer was out of the room. Pressing his hands to the door frame, Lucifer chanted a few sentences before he was content with the protection. 

* * *

Nick seemed to wake up at the perfect time, walking into the kitchen as Lucifer was plating breakfast. Lucifer smirked as Gwyllgi settled down under the table, by Nick's feet. Persephone flew over to the island, perching so that she could easily see the elevator and Nick. Lucifer tossed some leftover meat to Gwyllgi and made a plate of bacon for Persephone. He was spoiling the animals as well as his son after the ordeal because he knew they would be glued to him. 

"Persephone has food in my room. You're spoiling her," Nick said, hardly surprised by the restaurant quality dish. Lucifer tended to show off when he was nervous, so Nick hoped they resolved it before he ended up with a steak with truffle butter or something ridiculous. 

"Your bird is picky, and she'll snap at me if I don't bribe her," Lucifer responded. "It's good to have you here, Nick. We get lonely without you."

"You have Maze and Chloe and Trixie. Plus Linda and Amenadiel. And an entire nightclub," Nick said. 

"They aren't my son, though. Beatrice constantly mentions how much she wishes you were here to share cake with. Beatrice! Sharing! Cake!" Each word was punctuated by his fork stabbing the air. 

"I'm going to have to get back soon. I know it's been awhile, but Sabrina-" 

"Ms. Spellman is on her way here. Apparently she is not as adept as you at teleportation, so she is flying. She will be here in-" Lucifer twisted his wrist to check the time, "Three hours."

"Sabrina is coming here? You decided to bring my-her-here? Why?" Nick asked, dropping his fork. Sabrina and his father had hit it off in Greendale, but Lucifer tended to be overprotective. He could decide she brought him trouble, and Nick didn't want to have to choose. 

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm fairly agreeable to Spellmans and their paramours. Edward wanted to marry a mortal and still be high priest. Sabrina appears to just want to be with you," Lucifer said. "And I'm not above bribery to keep you here longer. A new car, Gwyllgi, or your girlfriend. Whatever works."

The conversation was cut short by Maze entering through the elevator. She was twirling her blades until Nick greeted her with a smile. She insisted on training to start the morning before they left to pick up Sabrina. 

* * *

Lucifer had to hold in laughter as Nick tossed shirts over his shoulder, trying to decide what to wear. It wasn't even a date; they were just going to pick her up and bring her back. Nick wanted everything perfect. Walking into the room, Lucifer picked up a deep burgundy button up shirt from the bed and handed it to Nick. Then he grabbed the black waistcoat from its discarded place on the floor. 

"You don't need to change yourself," Lucifer said. "And I doubt she expects you to turn up in a bright yellow t-shirt or something equally garish."

"I didn't plan on her coming here so soon. Her aunts, well you met them. I thought they would be too protective. And she is the only other student who knows about you. I don't want to mess this up. I really like her, Dad."

Lucifer smiled as Nick sat next to him on the bed, running his hands through his curls and messing them up. Luckily it was never a bad look for him.

"I did speak to her aunts, and they seem very fond of you. I don't think you would have the problems you think. You're a parent's dream when it comes to dating their kid - smart, driven, brave, polite, and caring."

"I think you're biased, Dad," Nick said, finishing the buttons on his waistcoat. Lucifer smiled, admitting that was true, while rolling Nick's sleeves slightly up his arms to seem casual yet still stylish. 

"I think Zelda was ready to personally fly her out here. I wouldn't be surprised if she is asking to arrange a marriage soon," Lucifer said. Nick rolled his eyes, moving closer to the mirror to fix his hair. 

"I think that has more to do with you than me. You know, I could have just teleported there and back and saved this hassle."

"You are not going back there until it is safe. Demons, no matter how…powerful, should never have been able to appear there and take you. Your safety was always the condition on you being with the coven. I know I can protect you here."

Nick was silently contemplating that as they headed down to the car. They took the Mercedes because the Corvette didn't have enough room, even if Lucifer joked that she could sit on Nick. The eye roll and glare only made Lucifer laugh harder. Taking the Corvette would have been impossible anyway as Gwyllgi followed them, taking up most of the back seat. 

"Dad, did you really mean it about me not going back to Greendale?" Nick asked. As soon as Lucifer scoffed, Nick knew he started the inquiry off on the wrong foot. 

"I don't lie. And your safety is more important than appearances or whatever. You are miles past the standard curriculum," Lucifer said. 

"What about Astra?" 

"Of course you can see her. Even better, she can move here, too. With all the changes after Edward, the only reason she stayed was you. She can find a new coven and use her healing here. She could probably even market to mortals and still be successful," Lucifer explained. 

"You can't just lock me up to keep me safe," Nick said. 

"No, but here you have your familiar and a Hellhound. You have me, Maze, and Amenadiel. There is no way to be better protected."

"How are Trixie's piano lessons going?" Nick asked, changing the subject quickly. He wasn't going to just quit the Academy, make people uproot their lives. Lucifer glared at him, seeing the obvious subject change for what it was. 

"She is doing well. Very committed. I think Chloe may regret agreeing to my offer," Lucifer answered. 

"She could be great, especially with your help," he responded. 

"Well, now she can have yours as well. As I mentioned last night, she has been asking for you. She even suggested she would rather have you than me teaching her."

"Well, of course. Who wouldn't prefer me?" Nick gloated. Lucifer smirked in pride. The closer they got to the airport, the more Nick's anxiety became apparent. His fingers twitched, itching to cast something. He settled for drumming against the door. 

Lucifer pulled into the closest parking structure while Nick messed with his hair. It would never be right. Lucifer checked the flight arrival time, ensuring it wasn't delayed before giving Nick a look. 

"Just say it, Dad," Nick said, exasperated. 

"I hope you can forget about the Greendale issue for some time and just enjoy this visit. With Chloe, I've learned that it is important to focus on the present, because we can't control the future. Most of the time," Lucifer said, patting Nick's leg. 

"Just try to not embarrass me," Nick responded, getting out to the sound of Lucifer's scoffs. Gwyllgi stayed with a quick instruction from Lucifer, who jogged to catch up to Nick. His son seemed intent on getting to the baggage claim quickly. Lucifer knew he shouldn't be surprised. Young love. 

"Nick!" a familiar voice shouted when the crowd from the plane started to appear. Nick only had to look for a second before his eyes met Sabrina's. Her platinum blonde hair stood out in the crowd as she raced to jump into his arms. Nick spun her around, the first carefree smile Lucifer had seen in months plastered on his face. Lucifer allowed himself a small smile at seeing his son's joy. When he got the call from Sabrina, he wasn't sure what it would take to see it again. Somehow the young witch had managed it with one word. Apparently it wasn't just words, though, as she leaned forward to capture Nick's lips in a quick kiss. 

"Oh, Dad. Um, Sabrina, here's my dad," Nick said, clearing his throat as Lucifer caught his eye with a smirk. Nick had softly put Sabrina back down on the floor, but her arm was still around his neck. Lucifer held out his hand with what he hoped was an inviting smile. 

"Pleasure to see you again, Ms. Spellman. I'm certainly glad this is better circumstances than when you called," Lucifer said as they shook hands. She shifted the small cat carrier with an extremely disgruntled animal to the floor. 

"Thank you for inviting me, again, sir," she said, giving him a bright smile. 

"As I said last night, any friend of Nick is welcome here," Lucifer said, raising an eyebrow. "Especially one that I have to thank for the prompt notification of my son's situation."

"Anyway, I'm glad to be here. We don't leave Greendale too often," she responded, leaning into Nick unconsciously.

"Do you have a bag?" Nick asked as the conveyor belt began to move. Sabrina nodded, noticing his quick flick of the wrist that made sure her red bag was the first one out. She smiled in thanks, but argued when he insisted on carrying it.

Lucifer was content to watch the two stubborn kids bicker, but he wanted to be out of the open and unprotected space. He ushered them outside as other passengers looked on enviously. Nick held Sabrina's hand, bumping against her smaller satchel as he led her to the car. She kept Salem close, aware he was nervous. After putting the bags up, they settled in with Sabrina taking the backseat and Salem taking her lap. She gave a yelp of surprise when Gwyllgi became visible again. 

"Oh, sorry," Lucifer said. "His bark is worse than his bite. Unless you are a soul trying to escape or a wayward demon."

"He is harmless," Nick assured her, reaching back to scratch the Hellhound's ears.  Sabrina tentatively followed Nick's lead and pet the creature. 

"Ms. Spellman, I hope you find everything agreeable. I have a guest room in the penthouse that will be yours for the duration of your stay. I hope your familiar doesn't take issue with Nick's," Lucifer explained. 

"Oh, Persephone and Salem have met before. There have been worse meetings," Sabrina said. 

"Seph kept nipping Salem's tail," Nick explained. 

"Luckily magical creatures work things out quickly," Lucifer said, reminding Nick of the first time Persephone met Gwyllgi. Sabrina was laughing along as he described the game the animals made of it where Persephone would fly and then drop low enough for Gwyllgi to almost reach a leg before soaring up again. 

Lucifer let Nick have a chance at alone time with Sabrina when they arrived back at the penthouse. He decided to fix lunch while telling Nick to help her settle. His son's smile since they picked up the girl did enough to affirm that he made the right decision. 

When he stepped out to call them to lunch, Lucifer could see into the guest room at the end of the hall. Thankfully the door was open, because Lucifer really didn't want to be the one to break something up. Nick was sitting at the desk while Sabrina smiled next to him, running her hands over the bookshelf. She seemed to have found something interesting, as they were both looking at it with smiles. Though the closer Lucifer looked, he realized Nick was smiling up at the girl rather than the book. He went back and loudly moved dishes around before calling to them. 

* * *

Nick wasn't sure if he was dreaming. Part of him felt like it was a nightmare, a new torture room specifically cooked up to hurt him in the most personal way possible. His father had decided to have a game night to celebrate Nick's return, and nearly everyone he loved was there. Nick and Trixie were showing Sabrina their favorite duet on the piano while Maze looked on fondly. Chloe sat next to Lucifer, enjoying the music and laughter. Linda, Amenadiel, and baby Charlie even showed up. It was too good to be true, Nick thought. Any second a demon would show up. He could never save his dad, or the rest of his family. 

"How is Nick handling what happened?" Chloe asked quietly. 

"He doesn't want to talk. He told me how they captured him. I told him he has to stay here and Gwyllgi is sticking to his side," Lucifer explained. 

"You can't keep him in your penthouse forever," Linda said, sitting near them with a sleeping Charlie. 

"I believe that keeping people in a certain place is my specialty, Doctor," Lucifer said. 

"No. Well, yes, but I don't mean literally. Our kids, they grow up. They have to go out and have their own lives. Living in an apartment forever isn't a life, and you know that. You know exactly how resentful he would feel," Linda explained. Lucifer knocked back his glass, knowing she was right more often than not. 

"Hey, he'll be fine," Chloe assured him. "I know it isn't easy, but Linda is right. I was terrified of what would happen to Trixie, especially after Malcolm. But we can't control everything. You remember what happened when you tried?" 

Lucifer contemplated just levitating his decanter directly to his mouth, but knew that would be frowned upon. The last thing he needed to think of was Uriel. Would saving his son be as futile as reconciling with his brother? 

"I can't send him into a dangerous situation with nothing. Not anymore. And that school has ridiculous rules and customs," Lucifer complained. 

"What about another school? Maybe one closer?" Amenadiel asked. 

"Or no school. His talent is being wasted there anyway," Lucifer said, rolling his eyes.

"If you do find a better place, one that he likes, then that would be a good option," Linda conceded. "Just make sure it is what you both want. And for the right reasons."

"I would - and have - given him the stars if he asks," Lucifer complained. "I failed to protect him twice now. There will not be a third."

"Just make sure Nick knows he can talk to someone. I can be there for him, if he needs someone objective," Linda said, shrugging. "Or you could make an appointment for both of you."

  
  


Everyone was seated around the new, long table that took up the center of the penthouse. Other furniture had been pushed away for the large addition bought specifically to accommodate the growing family. Nick had said the table was unnecessary, but Lucifer insisted they have it exactly for this situation. They could store it elsewhere when not needed, and it was easy for them to move it. It was how he found himself sitting opposite his father at the heads while Sabrina sat on his right and Maze on his left. 

The conversation stayed light, ranging from Trixie's favorite piano piece to Charlie's new vocabulary. Nick smiled and participated when necessary, but he was struggling with the constant smell of brimstone since his adventure. Even after all his magic trying to clean the penthouse, scrubbing himself until he was red in the shower, and lighting candles, he still smelled it. But everything was okay, or he kept telling himself that. 

Unfortunately Nick's attempts at normalcy weren't enough. When Trixie dragged Sabrina away for TV time, Nick ended up cornered by Linda. Chloe and Lucifer were cleaning up in the kitchen, Amenadiel was in Lucifer's room settling Charlie down for a nap, and Maze was making sure the movie would be "bloody enough."

"Hey, Linda. Charlie has really grown up," Nick said, glancing away and looking for an out. They really couldn't be more obvious. 

"Yes. And he is always happy to see his cousin," she responded. "I am, too. You are family, Nick, and I hate seeing you upset. The last time your father went to Hell and came back, when he saved Chloe, he was different. He had lived there for centuries and was still affected by a short trip. I imagine you are experiencing something similar."

"If I felt anything, it was that it was right there. I should have visited before. I should be with him. I should have been a long time ago," Nick said stubbornly. 

"Yes, maybe you should have had more time with your father before now. But I think there is another reason you are upset, and don't try lying. I can tell. You are more like Lucifer than you both admit," Linda said, putting a hand on Nick's arm. It wasn't a way she would comfort a client, but he was basically her nephew. One who was obviously hurting. 

"I…it was horrible. Dad was right. I can't survive there. I can't get it out of my head. I still smell it, even though I know there is nothing left. I feel like I'm back there sometimes. Like I'll never leave," Nick said. Linda's heart ached for him. To have the thing you wanted for so long be so horrible was sure to hurt him. 

"You know, that feeling is fairly common among trauma survivors," she said. "It can take time, but you can get back to your normal."

"He was right. I'm not strong enough. I know he wasn't Dad, but he looked just like him. Sounded like him. And I keep seeing and hearing it."

"I hate to say it, but it seems that Lucifer is - or was - extremely good at his job. From what I understand, that place is meant to haunt you. But know this, your father loves you and wants you with him. Maybe that will help you, too. If you actually have a chance to be here, you can start to accept that he doesn't secretly wish you were gone. Because I may not be a mind reader, but the one thing that has made him ecstatic since I've known him is when you are here."

"He says he wants me to stay. To drop out of the Academy. How do I know I'm not a burden?" he asked. Linda pulled him into a hug.

"If there is one thing I've learned since having Charlie, it's that your child isn't a burden. They can be difficult or frustrating, but your love outweighs all of that. And the one thing I know is true is that your father loves you more than anything," she answered. 

"You're a great mom, Linda. Charlie is lucky to have you. And I'm glad you're my aunt," he responded. Linda teared up as she patted his back before letting go. 

"Lucifer is lucky to have such a strong, brave son. And Charlie is lucky you are his cousin. I hope he has half of your love for others," she added.

As he went to sit down between Trixie and Sabrina, he realized that Linda was telling the truth. He did have a deep love for others - for Astra, his dad, Maze, Trixie, Charlie. Yet the Church of Night preached that witches weren't capable of love. He thought he just didn't understand love, just passion. At least until Sabrina, but then he recognized that the feelings he had for her might have been more romantic than filial, but they ran just as deep as the others. He left to save his father without a second guess. He'd fought Amenadiel for Charlie (somewhat). 

The more he thought about it, he realized other witches were the same. Astra did everything for him. She was the one parent he could always count on. Was that not love? 

The Spellmans were another clear example. Hilda was willingly excommunicated to save Sabrina. Zelda, albeit begrudgingly, would have thrown herself in for the Feast of Feasts before anyone could touch Sabrina. They tried to save all the mortals in Greendale on the Night of the Thirteen. If that wasn't love, what is? 

Sabrina is staring at him, asking him if everything is okay. He nods silently and focuses on the TV. Trixie starts explaining the movie excitedly, curling into his side. Gwyllgi is in front of them, a sleepy sentinel. Nick lets Trixie's haphazard backstory drowns out the thoughts pounding in his head. Sabrina leans her head onto his shoulder, a constant presence. She is holding his hand, fingers interlocked. Maze is watching him, but she keeps whatever she wants to say to herself. Too soon the silence is broken as Lucifer brings in a decadent chocolate cake with strawberries on it. Cutting slices on the bar, everyone gets some as they all filter back into the main room. Charlie is asleep in the bassinet Lucifer keeps especially for him. Everyone is watching the movie, quietly eating. It's only broken by compliments on the cake and Maze's commentary. Nick tries to enjoy it. Linda told him this was real, not what happened there. His father was watching. His family was here. It wasn't all a lie.

None of those thoughts stopped the panic that began to bubble up. He didn't even know what it was at first as his chest constricted. He knew something was wrong. Something was about to go wrong. His father would be detailing his uselessness any minute. Right here, in front of everyone. They would know the truth.

Sabrina watched him carefully, realizing his panting wasn't normal. She said his name, but he didn't hear it. It was like he had tunnel vision, focusing on the piano and everything that Not-Lucifer said. He jumped up when something grabbed his shoulder, fleeing for the farthest place he could find. The balcony have him fresh air, but he still couldn't calm his breathing. Lucifer would he right there making fun of him, saying he wasn't enough. He couldn't turn around. 

Linda immediately recognized the signs, grabbing a water from the table and following him. She told everyone but Lucifer to stay inside and try to ignore them. Lucifer's panic was clear. His eyes were wide when she saw Nick hunched against the rail. 

"Linda, what is happening?" he asked when she stopped him from grabbing Nick. 

"Lucifer, I need you to calm down. Nick is probably having a panic attack. He is a bit more affected by going…there...than he admits. It will be okay, but we need to calm him down," she said. She rested a hand next to Nick's, but not touching him. She gestured for Lucifer to do the same. 

"Nick, can you hear me?" she asked. "Can you nod for me?" 

He gave a short nod, still breathing heavily. His eyes couldn't focus on anything. 

"Nick, thank you for nodding. You are safe right now. It's just us and your dad. If you think you can, I would like you to close your eyes," she said. Closing his eyes blocked out the lights but not the noise from the city. "Can we hold your hands?" 

The quick nod made him feel like a child again, needing to be led. Even Nick could admit he needed something. His chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it. 

"You are doing amazing, Nick. Now I want you to breath like I do," she said, instructing him to breath in for four, hold it for four, then breathe out for four. Lucifer kept count with her, desperate to help. His breathing became more controlled as they repeated it. 

"Nick, your dad is here. You know he is always here for you. He will protect you," she said. 

"Love, I will do anything for you. I'm right here. I'll get you the stars if it will help. Or maybe going back to Canada, seeing the Aurora Borealis? Remember how much fun that was on your birthday? We can go wherever you want," Lucifer promised, squeezing Nick's hand. Nick squeezed back. "Or we can go to Europe this time. Remember when we went skiing for your birthday with Maze? I don't think demons and snow play well together. Or snow and me. But we can go to see it there. Get some more funny videos."

Linda was smiling at how natural Lucifer was at calming his son down. Knowing their history, she expected he didn't have much practice. Of course, he had spent enough time around Charlie that she should have known better. Nick was breathing normally and no longer sweating. 

"Nick, do you think you can open your eyes now? It's just me and your dad here," she said. His eyes opened slowly, raking over the balcony. He seemed to focus on one spot through the open door, but he shook his head and seemed to clear it. 

"Nick, do you need to go to the hospital?" Lucifer asked, still holding his hand. 

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry I bothered everyone," Nick said quietly. 

"You aren't bothering anyone," his father answered. Nick bit his lip. 

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Linda asked. Nick knew a prompt when he saw one. 

"It's nothing," he began, but stopped at one look at Lucifer. "I just started thinking this whole thing, this night, being here was a lie. Like I was back in that room."

"Nick, I promise you will never go there again. And if you need me to keep telling you this is real, I will. We can go on a trip, get out of the penthouse. I will keep you safe," Lucifer promised. Nick wiped the lingering sweat from his forehead. 

"Thanks, Linda. I guess it is good to have a doctor in the family," he joked. His voice was still shaking, but at least his humor was coming back. "And Dad, I don't want to hear about the snow freezing in your wings again."

"There he is," Linda said with a smile. "I'm going to go back in there, but you two should stay out here as long as you need. And drink some water! It helps."

* * *

Lucifer was making dinner when Nick came into the kitchen.

"I know what I want to do now, Dad," he said. 

"Hopefully eat dinner soon," Lucifer joked, pointing the spoon at him. Nick rolled his eyes at the truly terrible dad joke. 

"I'm not even going to acknowledge that."

"You just did! Ha."

Nick rubbed his face with his hand. 

"It's like arguing with-" 

"The Devil?" Lucifer teased. 

"No. That might be interesting. More like a brick wall. Plain, boring," Nick said, grinning. Lucifer almost thanked his father for Nick's smile coming back. "Anyway, I want to stay here, Dad."

Lucifer leaned back to the counter, releasing the tension he'd been holding. 

"I'm glad that is your decision, Nick," he said. "I always want you here."

"I have some conditions, though. I talked to Astra already, and she is willing to move here. She said it was getting bored in that small town. We have to find her somewhere and help get her business set up," Nick said. 

"Of course! I will start looking today for a good place. I have a few other properties. She can have her pick of those or something new. I think I know one that will be perfect. Or she can live here. There are more apartments here. Maze's old one is free, and there is another on the next floor down."

Nick nodded, deciding to help by setting the table. Lucifer had obviously thought it through.

"And school. I am fine leaving the Academy. I mean, I think there is more in Edward's journals, but I want to learn from you, too," Nick said. "And maybe a school closer to here?" 

"We can take Edward's journals. Leave copies. I am quite good at duplicating things," Lucifer explained. "I already have a list of schools, from downtown LA up to Seattle. I think they are close enough it shouldn't tax you too much if you want to teleport daily."

"So you have everything figured out?" Nick asked. "Do any of the schools stand out?" 

"I personally like the one in San Francisco. It is close, and it has an exciting magic scene. And it is less patriarchal."

"That sounds interesting," Nick admitted, knowing that was a large gap in the Academy of Unseen Arts. 

"And all of the schools are accepting transfers. At all levels. Including first years," Lucifer said, pretending not to be too interested. Nick knew what he meant. 

"I can't make Sabrina leave," Nick said almost regretfully. 

"Maybe her family is looking for a new home as well. Her cousin is still under Blackwell's thumb, no? Zelda likes teaching, but he obviously has his sights on her. It won't end well. I'm not sure about Hilda, but I hear that she and Astra have been getting on."

"Is there anything you haven't thought of?" Nick asked. 

"Well, I checked on getting your car back here, which covens are open as well as good enough, and if your familiar can attend the school with you. Oh and figured out if you would be back in time for Trixie's lesson on Wednesdays, since the little demon is so intent on you helping her."

"And that would happen if I went to the one in San Francisco?" 

"Yes. I had to make a few guesses on class choice, but I think it is what you would like," Lucifer explained, handing him a page with handwritten notes. There were school names, locations, and course listings. Some courses were struck off and others were circled. Focusing on the Medea Institute of the Arcane, located in San Francisco, Nick noticed that Latin and all other languages were marked out. 

"Why did you take off languages?" Nick said. "They are important for spell work."

"Have you ever, even once, found a language you couldn't speak and understand?" Lucifer asked, finishing up the meal. 

"Well, no. But there are new languages on here. Maybe there is one I should study." 

"You're omnilingual. At least I am fairly sure. They said you can take exams in them to skip them, as deep study in one language is required. Though there is a specialty degree in linguistics where you focus on them. I think that would be as much of a waste of your time as the Academy was, but it is your decision."

"They have...a lot of necromancy courses," Nick commented. He was trying to suppress his own joy at the options.

"Yes, well, I know that interests you. I thought you might find the literature courses interesting. You certainly have studied that on your own, but it was only one course at the Academy, wasn't it?" Lucifer said. Nick nodded, helping him move the dishes to the table. 

"Yes, and the scripture was heavily dictated by Blackwood. Lilith's story, well, he pushed to refine it," Nick explained. 

"I will never know how or why she kept him alive," Lucifer commented. "You have plenty of classes to cover their general requirements, so it is really up to you to choose a focus. I know you were working on Conjuration and Necromancy. You can continue or change. This is a fresh start."

The paper with notes was next to Nick's plate still. He glanced down, noticing all the details added to help him decide. Everything was written in Lucifer's neat script. Phosphoromancy was circled under one school with a note about how it would be an interesting study with his powers. He had spent a lot of time making this perfect so that it would be an easy decision. 

"Thank you, Dad," Nick said. 

"You know I love cooking. You never need to thank me for food."

"No, this. You letting me decide, doing research. You didn't have to, but I appreciate it. I'm glad we will be spending more time together."

"I am as well." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk more about this, hit me up on tumblr [@khediras](www.khediras.tumblr.com).


End file.
